Konazan
by PhantosTheHedgehog
Summary: Konata was raised in the jungle her whole life by Pokemon. But what happens when people who look like her come to the jungle?
1. Two worlds

_Chapter 1: Two worlds_

Our story starts out in a jungle at night time. Jungle sounds are all around and a peaceful tune is playing. Suddenly the music begins to get more upbeat and the camera zooms back to reveal the title, lightning crashing in the sky.

**_Konazan_**

In the middle of the ocean, a cruise ship is on fire and a woman wearing a long white dress and who has long blue hair is sitting in one of the ships lifeboats while holding a small bundle in her arms. Her husband was still on the ship lowering her down. Suddenly a broken piece of the ship shits him and causes the lifeboat to hit the water. The woman became worried but widened her eyes in joy when she saw her husband leap over the edge of the huge boat. Once he was safely in the lifeboat, the couple hugged and the small bundle was revealed to be their baby. It was a girl with short blue hair, a birthmark under her eye, and she was wearing a pink baby suit. They looked ahead to see an island. As this was going on, Phil Collins began singing in the background.

Phil Collins:** Put your faith in what you most believe in.**

**Two worlds, one family.**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide,**

**To guide these lives we see!**

Meanwhile in the jungle, different Pokemon families were resting. One of them is a male Kangaskhan with a scar across his left eye. His name is Shuhan, the leader of the Pokemon families. With him is a female Kangaskhan with a bow on her head. Her name is Hahaoya, Shuhan's mate. The two right now were playing with their child peacefully.

**A paradise untouched by man,**

**Within this world blessed with love.**

**A simple life, they live in peace.**

The next morning, the humans from earlier were walking up a path near the beach the landed their boat on. Something told them they would be on that island for a while. Their baby began giggling and reaching towards something and her dad looked and saw a huge tree. The couple smiled and the dad rubbed his daughter's head.

**Softly tread the sand below your feet now,**

**Two worlds, one family.**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide,**

**To guide these lives we see!**

Back with the Pokemon family, Shuhan watched his child chase after a Butterfree and finally get picked up by his father. Shuhan handed his baby back to Hahaoya and she placed it in her pouch.

**Beneath the shelter of the trees,**

**Only love can enter here.**

**A simple life, they live in peace!**

Back with the humans, the parents began building a tree house out of whatever they could find at the huge tree their baby saw.

**Raise your head up, lift high the load!**

**Take strength from those that need you!**

**Build high the walls, build strong the beams!**

Finally they were done.

**A new life is waiting, but dangers no stranger here.**

Later that night while the Pokemon families slept, Shuhan's child was woken up by a frog jumping by. The baby got out of its mother's pouch and began following the frog, not knowing it was being followed too. A creature silently crawled on the ground towards the baby Pokemon and finally revealed itself to the child! It was a black creature with a weird shaped head, spikes on its back, and a bony body. Its tail was about the length of a full grown man and it had a stinger at the end. It was a creature known as a Xenomorph. (Alien)

The Xenomorph let out a high pitched roar that woke the baby's parents up! The child started running back to its parents with the alien in hot pursuit. Just as the baby was about to turn a corner, the Xenomorph leaped out and the child was gone. Hahaoya began crying, knowing that her only child has been killed.

**No words describe a mother's tears,**

**No words can heal a broken heart.**

The next morning, the Pokemon group was walking and Hahaoya was dragging behind, deeply depressed. Suddenly, she heard a noise that sounded like, crying. She started running towards the noise.

**A dream is gone, but where there's hope!**

**Somewhere, something is calling for you!**

**Two worlds, one family.**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide.**

**To guide these lives we see!**

Hahaoya looked up, and saw the human's tree house.

_(Please R&R)_


	2. You'll be in my heart

_Chapter 2: You'll be in my heart_

Hahaoya climbed up to the human's tree house and slowly opened the door. She looked around, only to see nobody in there. Almost everything was messed up and Hahaoya didn't notice a double barrel shotgun on the floor, and it had been fired. She looked around some ore and then saw two figures lying on the ground. One looked like a man, and the other looked like a woman.

Hahaoya became scared and slowly backed away and looked down again to see bloody animal footprints on the floor. She then backed away some more and heard something crack. It was a picture frame with a man, a woman, and a baby with blue hair. She picked it up and looked at it and suddenly dropped it when she heard the crying noise again.

Hahaoya slowly walked towards a wooden crib to see a blanket with something moving under it. She gently took the blanket off to see the baby from before, crying. But when the baby saw Hahaoya, she stopped crying. Hahaoya stared at the baby for a few seconds with wonder, what kind of creature is this? She then picked the baby off and looked at her closer. The baby was so precious looking, so small and innocent. Suddenly, a creature loomed up above on a beam and it let out a small growl.

Hahaoya looked up and saw the Xenomorph! It leaped down at her but she dodged it and ran outside, carrying the baby in her arms. Now Hahaoya was a big Pokemon, but the Xenomorph is a dangerous creature and should not be messed with! The two creatures stared at each other, wads of saliva dripping from the alien's fanged mouth.

The alien suddenly leaped towards Hahaoya who ducked just in time and tried to find a place to run to. The Xenomorph made another leap at the Pokemon and managed to scratch her cheek! Hahaoya quickly put the baby in her pouch as the Xenomorph leaped at her again, but she managed to grab a piece of broken wood and smacked the alien in the head with it.

Hahaoya quickly made a run for the hanging lifeboat and she jumped into it, making it go down towards the ground. The alien meanwhile got back up and didn't notice a rope which was connected to the lifeboat. It tightened around its ankle and pulled the alien upwards. As Hahaoya began running away from the tree house, she looked and saw the Xenomorph tangled up in the ropes.

She growled at it and ran back into the jungle with the human baby.

Phil Collins: **Every moment now the bond grows stronger**

**Two worlds, one family**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide**

**To guide these lives we see!**

Back with the Pokemon, they were all looking around for Hahaoya. They called out her name and received no answer. One of them saw her coming down the road and called out to the others who ran to her.

"There you are! What happened to your cheek?" A mother Charizard asked.

"Well, I got a little, sidetracked." said Hahaoya, who then revealed the baby to her friends. They all gently gasped at the sight. Meanwhile a baby Vulpix began pushing thru the crowd.

"Well, it's uh it's," another Kangaskhan said, not knowing what to say. Finally the baby Vulpix from before managed to get a good look at the baby. The baby Vulpix had a scar over its left eye like Scar from the Lion King.

"It's real freaky looking. That's what it is." said the Vulpix.

"Kimiko!" A Ninetails said.

"Well what? It is." said the Vulpix named Kimiko. She gently walked up to the baby and looked at it. Nobody had ever seen a creature like it before. The blue haired baby looked at Kimiko, giggled, and began touching her face,

"She's pretty cute. So, where's her mom?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I'm going to be her mom now." said Hahaoya. Kimiko looked at her in worry and then looked back to see Shuhan, glaring down at Kimiko.

"Hahaoya's going to be her mother now." She said and immediately ran back to her mother. Shuhan looked at his mate and then at the human baby.

"Where did you find this thing?" he asked.

"I rescued her from the Xenomorph. That monster killed her family." said Hahaoya.

"Honey, this child will never replace the one we lost. I mean look at it, it's not one of us. I want you to take it back." said Shuhan coldly while the baby looked around.

"Take her back!? Shuhan, she'll die out here all alone! I must take care of her!"

"Listen to me, that thing is dangerous!"

"Does she look dangerous to you?" Hahaoya held up the baby. Shuhan roared in anger and the baby started crying, making Hahaoya cradle her in her arms. Shuhan thought about it and finally gave up.

"Was it alone?" he asked.

"Yes. She's all alone."

"Alright, she can stay."

"Oh Shuhan, I know she'll be a good daughter for us!"

"I just said she could stay. I never said she was our daughter." Hahaoya was really offended by what her mate said. He can be so stubborn sometimes.

"We rest here tonight." said Shuhan to the families.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Kimiko asked. Hahaoya had no idea, but she saw a name stitched into the baby suit of the child. It said, 'Konata'

"I'm going to call her, Konata."

"Konata? Well, Ok, she's your baby." said Kimi. A Ninetails then picked up Kimiko in her mouth and put her on her back.

"Speaking of which, it's off to bed with you young lady." said the mother. Kimiko yawned and curled up on her mom's back. As nighttime set in, all the Pokemon were building nests to settle down for the night.

With Hahaoya, she gently walked towards her nest with the child in her arms. Suddenly, a roaring sound made the baby start to cry.

"Oh, shh, shh. It's alright, I'm here." said Hahaoya, trying to calm the child down. She then got an idea and started singing a lullaby.

Hahaoya: _Come stop your crying, it'll be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

Konata finally calmed down.

Phil Collins: **For one so small, you seem so strong**

**My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm**

**This bond between us, can't be broken**

**I will be here don't you cry**

As he sang this, Hahaoya went into her nest and sat down gently. She started holding the baby up as other Pokemon took peeks at the child.

**Cause you'll be in my heart,**

**Yes you'll be in my heart,**

**From this day on, now and forever more**

**You'll be in my heart, no mater what they say**

**You'll be here in my heart, always.**

Hahaoya smiled as Konata fell asleep, and Hahaoya gently put the human baby in her pouch, and drifted off to sleep herself.

_Always_

_(Please R&R)_


	3. The Blastoise scale dare

_Chapter 3: The Blastoise scale dare_

A few years later, Hahaoya woke up and looked into her pouch to see Konata wasn't there!

"Konata? Where are you!? Konata!" she called out. Little did she know, Konata was hiding from her and snuck up behind her. Konata was now eight years old. She had green eyes, her hair had grown to her shoulders and she wore nothing but a blue two piece loincloth. And she still had that birthmark under her left eye. She quietly snuck up behind Hahaoya and roaring sound which startled her mom. She turned around and saw Konata, giggling.

"I sure scared you mom." said Konata.

"Well, you sure did Konata." said Hahaoya.

"That's not all the noises I can do. Wanna see me be a Charizard?" Konata asked. She made a roaring sound and that made her mom giggle.

"Well, why don't you make your own wild noise?" she asked. Konata giggled and ran off on all fours and began making noise that kind of sounded like a Tarzan yell. She passed by three Pokemon moms cleaning their babies and talking to each other. The babies saw Konata run by and began making the same noise.

"Hahaoya!" All the moms said, annoyed. Konata continued to run around until she bumped into Shuhan. She looked up at him and saw him glaring at her.

"Uh, hi Shuhan." Konata said in fear. Suddenly, Kimiko ran up to Konata and began hugging her. Kimiko was now a few years older.

"There you are! Me and Hahaoya were so worried about you! Thank you Shuhan for finding her!" Kimiko said in a crying voice. Shuhan rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Run." Kimiko whispered to Konata and immediately ran off. Konata quickly followed her. Kimiko hid behind a tree and stopped Konata when she reached the tree.

"How many times do I have to tell you? If you want Shuhan to like you then stay away from him." said Kimiko. Suddenly, three Pokemon came out from behind a bush. One of them was a Growlithe with painted stripes on his face. His name is Kankuro. The second Pokemon was a Persian with yellow hair in four buns, two were on the top and two were at the bottom. Her name is Temari. The third Pokemon was a Sandshrew with a Japanese kanji on his head and he had red spiked hair. His name is Gaara. These three are Kimiko's siblings.

"Hey, c'mon Kimiko, we've been waiting!" said Temari.

The three Pokemon ran into the jungle.

"Last one at the waterfall is a Heracross!" said Kankuro.

"Look Konata, me and my siblings have to go right now. So I'll catch up with you later." said Kimiko. She was about to run off until Konata stopped her.

"Can I come with?" she asked.

"Well, you can as long as you can keep up." said Kimiko. She then ran off to leave Konata to think to herself. Meanwhile, at the top of a waterfall, Kimiko's siblings were waiting for her.

"I don't know why we put up with Konata sometimes." said Gaara, sitting on a flat rock.

"C'mon Gaara, give her a break. Sure she has a hard time fitting in, and Shuhan probably hates her, but she's still our friend." said Kankuro. Kimiko then came out of the brush.

"Alright, the fun has arrived!" she said.

"So, where's Konata?" Temari asked.

"Well, let's just say she's been taken care of." said Kimiko. Suddenly, Konata came out of the brush behind Kimiko and knocked her to the ground.

"Hey guys." said Konata with twigs in her hair.

"Look who it is, it's the blue pest." said Gaara silently.

"Konata, what are you doing here?" Temari asked as Konata picked all the twigs out of her hair.

"Well, Kimiko said I could come with you guys if I could keep us." said Konata. Kimiko's eyes widened as Temari and Kankuro faced palmed their selves.

"Guys, I've got this all taken care of." said Kimiko. She walked over to Konata and the two began walking towards the edge of the waterfall.

"Listen, Konata, I really like you and everything but my sibling and me, we need a little alone time. If you want to join us, you have to prove yourself." said Kimiko.

"OK, what do I gotta do?" Konata asked.

"What do you gotta do? Well, uh," Kimiko tried to come up with an answer then got an idea.

"You gotta go, get a scale." She said.

"A scale?"

"Yeah, a scale." Kimiko then heard a roar in the water below.

"A Blastoise scale." She said. In the water below the waterfall, two huge turtle like creatures with skin were fighting with water cannons coming out of their shells. These were Blastiose. Konata gulped at the sight.

"A Blastiose scale?" she asked in fright. The Blastiose could easily kill her if they stepped on her little body.

"Yep. Of course, if that sounds too hard for you, you don't have to do it." said Kimiko. Konata then got a look of determination as Kimiko turned away.

"See, all under control." She said. Konata suddenly zoomed past and leaped off the waterfall!

"Konata, NO!" Kimiko yelled in shock. The four liked down as Konata hit the water with a huge splash. Temari and Kankuro winced in pain while Gaara thought to himself, "Idiot." Luckily, Konata came up, unhurt.

"Hey guys!" She shouted to her friends. Konata began to swim towards a family of Blastiose, wading in the water.

"So I ask her, Darla, did you shine your shell twice today?" A mother Blastiose said to a friend of hers. On the side, a Squirtle was really nervous about getting in the water.

"Hey mom, are you sure this water is sanitary? It looks kind of grimy to me." said the Squirtle.

"It's fine Mizu." said his mother. He got in and cringed at the feeling of the water. Suddenly, he saw Konata swimming towards the waders.

"Ahh! Look out, something's behind you!" Mizu shouted at the wading Blastoise.

"Honey, not right now! Mommy's talking." said Mizu's mother.

"But something's there! I think it might be a Carvanha!" Mizu shouted.

"Honey, don't be ridiculous. There's no Carvanha in this jungle." said Mizu's mother.

"Oh don't tell him that. Of course there are Carvanha in this jungle." said another Blastoise.

"No, she's right. The Carvanha is a natural native to across the seas." said a male Blastiose. As they talked, Konata was under the water, trying to grab a Blastoises's tail to get a scale but it kept swaying back and forth too fast.

"Look Mizu, for the last time. There are no Carvanhas in," before Mizu's mother could finish, a Blastoise began to freak out.

"My butt!" he shouted. He got up and began running around with Konata hooked to his tail, by biting it. He threw his butt into the air and Konata flew up.

"It's a, Carvanha!" Mizu shouted. All the Blastiose got into a circle and looked into the water. Konata hit the water in the center of the circle. All the Blastiose looked in the center to see Konata come up to the surface.

"CARVANHA!!" They all yelled in shock. The Blastoise began freaking out and began running around in fear. Konata and Mizu were in the middle of it al, avoiding getting crushed. Back in the jungle, Kimiko and her siblings were watching the whole thing.

"She's dead." said Temari in fright. They watched as the Blastoise then began running towards them!

"AHH! Stampede!" Kankuro shouted as he and the others ran into the jungle. The Blastoise stormed thru the jungle, knocking trees over and scaring animals out of hiding. Kimiko and her siblings got out of the way just in time. All the Pokemon families were running for cover as Shuhan saw a baby Mankey in the way of the stampede. He quickly scooped the baby up and watched as the stampede continued down the path.

Shuhan handed the baby Mankey back to its mother who hugged it with tears of joy. Shuhan looked around at the destruction as Kimiko and her siblings came out of hiding.

"I am so grounded." said Kimiko.

"Uh, look Kimi, we've got to be somewhere right now, so, see ya later!" said Temari. She and the other siblings ran off. Kimiko then saw Konata laying in the road where the Blastiose charged thru. She ran over to Konata to see if she was still alive.

"Konata, speak to me! I never should have done this!" Kimiko said with tears in her eyes. Mizu came out of hiding and saw the two friends. He ran over to Kimiko.

"No, don't touch it! It's a Carvanha!" he said.

"Are you crazy!? She's not a Carvanha! She's," before Kimiko could finish Konata groaned and woke up.

"Why you, you crazy kid! Are you crazy!?" Kimiko snapped at Konata.

"Uh huh." she said, holding up a blue chip shaped object.

"I don't believe it, you got the scale!?" Kimiko asked. She was shocked that her friend was actually able to complete the dare!

"Hey, you need some scales? I've got a lot of them!" Mizu said, making Kimiko and Konata giggle. A shadow then loomed over the three. They looked and saw Shuhan, glaring at them.

"Uh, hey Shuhan." All three of them said nervously.

"Who is responsible for this?" Shuhan asked in anger. Konata gulped and stepped forward.

"Do you realize you could've hurt of someone?!"

"Shuhan, I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"No, I can't believe you would do something like this Konata! You're nothing but a danger to this jungle!" Shuhan said coldly. Tears filled Konata's as she ran off crying. And Hahaoya saw the whole thing.

Later that night, Konata sat at the edge of a small pond and thought to herself. She really was different from everyone else. She didn't have scales, she couldn't fly or breath fire and she couldn't shoot out thunder. She stared at herself in the pond and splashed the water in anger. After she did, she saw some mud got onto her face. She looked at herself a bit more and began covering herself in mud.

"Konaa, what are you doing?" Konata turned around to see Hahaoya looking at her.

"Mom, I really am different aren't I? Shuhan was right, I am a danger to the jungle."

"Oh honey, no your not. I mean, what you did today with the Blastoise was wrong and everything but your not a danger to the jungle. Now let's get you cleaned up." Said Hahaoya, who proceeded to clean all the mud off Konata.

"Do you really think I could find a place to fit in?" Konata asked.

"I'm sure you can honey."

"You'll see mom. I'll be the best Pokemon ever!" said Konata, getting onto her mom's shoulders.

"I'm sure you will be."

_(Please R&R)_


	4. Daughter of man

_Chapter 4: Daughter of man_

The next day, Shuhan and the other Pokemon were walking thru the jungle. Shuhan looked up to see Konata following them, leaping thru the trees.

Phil Collins: **Oh the power to be strong,**

**And the wisdom to be wise**

**All these things will come to you in time**

**On this journey that you making**

**There'll be answers that you seek**

**And it's you who'll climb the mountain**

**It's you who'll reach the peak**

Konata was later climbing on a vine upside down but suddenly the vine snapped and Konata fell down into a pile of berries that some Pokemon were eating. They all glared at Hahaoya who smiled in embarrassment.

Later, Konata is swimming with a group of Magicarp. Suddenly, a Garadose lifts her out of the water on its back. It looked and Konata with a glare but then smiled at her and she smiled back at it.

Then she and Kimi are wrestling with each other. Kimi kept pinning Konata down but the blue haired girl managed to win in the end. Temari and Kankuro were wrestling too and Temari won while Gaara watched from the shade of a tree.

**Daughter of man**

**Look to the sky**

**Lift your spirit, set it free**

**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**

**Daughter of man**

**A woman in time you'll be**

A group of Mankeys were sitting in the trees and Konata began swinging on some vines with them. She was ahead but she accidently grabbed an Arbok that was resting. Konata fell from the trees and into a small pool of water where Sharpedoes surrounded her. They almost ate her but Konata got out of the water in time.

Then later in the day, Konata got an idea after seeing a Rihorn sharpening its horn on a tree trunk. Konata made herself a spear and took aim at some fruit. She threw her spear and by accident, missed all the fruit and almost nailed Shuhan in the head. He glared at Konata who gulped and ran off.

**Oh there's no one there to guide you**

**No one to take your hand**

**But with faith and understanding**

**You will journey from girl to woman**

**Daughter of man**

**Look to the sky**

**Lift your spirit, set it free**

**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**

**Daughter of man**

**A woman in time you'll be**

Konata was then hanging out at the water with her new friend Mizu who had now evolved into a Wartortle. Mizu smiled at Konata and used his water gun attack to launch Konata into the air.

Many years have passed now and Konata is now 17. Her short blue hair had now grown down to her calves, she has a cat like smile, an ahoge on the top of her head and she still kept the blue two piece loin cloth. And she still had that cute beauty mark under her left eye. Her body however was that of a sixth grader if you know what I mean.

Konata did a nose dive into the water followed by Mizu who had now grown into a full grown Blastiose. The two smiled at each other and Konata got onto Mizu's back as he surfaced.

**In learning you will teach and in teaching you will learn**

**You'll find your place beside the ones you love**

Hahaoya shivered as rain poured on her but suddenly, she felt it stop. She looked up to see Konata had stopped the rain from pouring on her by putting a bunch of huge tree leaves over her.

**And in all the things you've dreamed of**

**The visions that you saw**

**The time is drawing near now**

**It's your to claim it all!**

Konata's friends had grown up as well. Kankuro was now an Arcanine, Temari was still a Persian, Gaara was now a Sandslash, and Kimiko still stayed a Vulpix. They and the other Pokemon were upset because their favorite berries were in bloom and they couldn't reach them because they were at the top of a really tall tree. Mizu placed his arms around the trunk and with Konata's OK, he bagan shaking the tree roughly, causing the berries to fall to the ground. Kimiko gave Konata a friendly punch on the arm.

**Daughter of man**

**Look to the sky**

**Lift your spirit, set it free**

**Someday you'll walk tall with pride**

**Daughter of man**

**A woman in time you'll be**

Konata was then swinging thru the trees. She was also trying out tree surfing and she was lovin' it! Konata then landed on a thick branch and looked out at the jungle.

**Daughter of man**

**Daughter of man's**

**A woman for all to see!**

_(Please R&R)_


	5. Konata vs the Xenomorph

_Chapter 5: Konata vs the Xenomorph_

Later in the day, Hahaoya was sitting under a tree splitting a multicolored fruit open and biting into it, unaware that her 17 year old daughter was sneaking up on her again. Konata quietly crawled thru the brush and got a sly grin on her face.

She stood up on her legs and just as Konata was about to roar, "Don't even think about it." Her mom caught her. Konata let out a small raspberry and plucked a fruit from a tree.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"I'm your mom, I know everything. Now where have you been?" Hahaoya asked Konata as she bit into a fruit. Konata smirked at her.

"I thought you knew everything." She said. Suddenly, Kimiko came leaping out of the brush and tackled Konata.

"Hey Ms. Hahaoya, your looking really nice today." said Kimiko.

"Hello Kimi." Hahaoya said rolling her eyes. Konata then tackled Kimiko from behind and the two began wrestling. They rolled all around until the bumped into Mizu.

"I'd be careful you guys." The Blastoise told his friends. The two continued to fight until Kimiko got off Konata. The two laughed as Kimiko walked to Mizu and Konata saw something hiding in the trees. It looked like a black shape.

"You know something Kimiko I think that Konata may be a lost species of Blastoise." Said Mizu as Konata still looked into the trees.

"Uh Mizu, are you crazy or something?" Kimiko asked.

"I mean think about it, she like swimming and I like swimming."

"She doesn't look anything like you." Konata walked back to her friends and suddenly the Xenomorph leaped from the trees and let out a screechy roar. Konata shot her head back and looked as the alien leaped towards her. She quickly dodged it and the Pokemon families quickly looked for a place to hide. Mizu climbed up a huge tree and sat on a huge, thick branch.

Konata quickly climbed up a tree with the alien following her. Luckily, Shuhan was there! He grabbed the alien's tail and threw it into a tree. Konata watched from above as Shuhan and the alien began to fight.

All the Pokemon families watched as Mizu hid in his shell and watched from the safety of it. The Xenomorph quickly stood up and tackled Shuhan pinning him to the ground and trying to take a bite out of him.

He held the alien's head back with his arm as a mouth piece came out of the Xenomorph's mouth and tried to bite Shuhan's neck. Konata swung on a vine holding a spear and she kicked the alien off Shuhan. It hit a tree and a few seconds later, got up and glared at the two of them.

"Shuhan, get out of here!" Konata whispered to the Kangaskhan. Shuhan looked at her with slight concern and ran off. The Xenomorph then leaped at Konata who quickly dodged her attack and threw her spear at the alien. The spear slashed the alien's arm and glowing green blood splattered onto a huge leaf. Konata watched as the alien's blood quickly disintegrated the leaf. (Acid blood FTW!)

The alien then leaped at Konata again who quickly dodged and made a run for her spear. She managed to get to it in time and quickly avoided a stinging attack from the alien's tail.

Suddenly the alien leaped forward and tackled Konata, causing the both of them to tumble down into a pit. All the Pokemon watched in anticipation to see who would come out. They saw the alien crawling out of the pit and gasped in fear, but Konata came out too, pushing the creature's dead body out of the pit with her spear it's chest.

All the Pokemon cheered for Konata's victory as Konata looked around at everyone. She then looked down at the dead alien, lifted it up over her head and let out a Tarzan yell. It was the same cry she did when she was a little kid but it was way better.

All the Pokemon came out of hiding and gathered around their hero. Kimiko then began gently pushing thru the crowd.

"Alright, move aside everyone. Best friend coming thru." said Kimiko.

"Konata, that was amazing!" Mizu said.

"Yeah, and we helped her." said Kimiko while everyone rolled their eyes. Konata then looked and saw Shuhan glaring at her. He turned his back and then looked back to see Konata holding the Xenomorph's dead body. He looked at it then back at her, without a glare. Konata smiled at him, hoping to be accepted.

The mood then changed as a loud bang rang out thru the jungle. All the Pokemon turned their heads after hearing the bang.

"What was that?" Kimiko asked.

"It wasn't me, or maybe it was." Mizu said embarrassed.

"Let's move on!" Shuhan told all the families. All the Pokemon including Mizu walked off while another bang was heard. Konata was really curious about where it was coming from, so she ran off to see what that noise was.

_(Please R&R)_


	6. Humans in the jungle

_Chapter 6: Humans in the jungle_

Konata followed the sound of another loud bang to a bamboo thicket only to see the bamboo had been cut down, to make some sort of path. The jungle girl raised her eyebrow and went down into the bamboo.

She looked around and found a gold object on the ground. She picked it up and looked at it. Konata never saw a thing like this before, so she sniffed it and licked it only to discover it didn't taste good.

She coughed for a few seconds and heard another bang not too far away. She followed it again and followed it into a clearing. She looked around and suddenly heard something slicing thru the bamboo. Konata quickly turned her head to see a shadowy figure cutting its way thru the bamboo. The figure stood there for a few seconds and the very moment it came into the open, Konata leaped out of sight.

The figure was a man wearing a green jumpsuit and brown combat boots. The strangest thing about him was that his entire head was covered by a skull mask that was red and two glowing dots were shining in the eye holes. He had a German Kar98k rifle slung over his shoulder and he held it tightly in his hands. This man was known as Johan Shmidt. (Marvel)

Johan aimed his Kar98k all around jus tin case a wild animal flung out.

"Hey, hold your horses!" A voice called out. Johan turned his head to see a middle aged man following him. The man had grey hair, was wearing a white lab coat, a red shirt, light brown pants and brown shoes. This guy is Professor Oak.

"Mr. Shmidt, must you always do that?" Professor Oak asked.

"I apologize professor, but I thought I saw something." Johan said in a thick German accent.

"Fascinating! What was it, a Charizard or maybe a Persian?" Professor Oak asked in excitement.

"Don't move." Johan said. The professor got in a ridiculous pose and stood perfectly still.

"Professor, wait up." A female voice called out. A girl Konata's age came thru the bamboo. She had bluish purple eyes and light purple hair that reached down to her waist and it was tied up in two pony tails held by lavender colored bows. She was also wearing a school sefuku. This is Kagami Hiiragi, one of Professor Oak's students. She also had a backpack on.

Following Kagami is a girl with short purple hair with a yellow bow in it, and the same bluish purple eyes. She was also wearing a school sefuku. This is Tsukasa Hiiragi, Kagami's sister and another student of Oak's.

A third girl then came out of the bamboo. She has waist length pink hair, glasses, a school sefuku and purple eyes. This is Miyuki Takara, Kagami and Tsukasa's friend and the third of Oak's students.

"Professor, what's the matter?" Tsukasa asked.

"Sorry girls, Johan told me to not move. He says he saw something." The three walked passed Oak who suddenly fell down.

"Oops, I moved."

"Uh, Mr. Shmidt, we all came here to study wild Pokemon and all your shooting might be scaring them off." Miyuki said. Tsukasa then looked to the side and saw some pink eggs sitting in a nest. She walked over to them and kneeled down to get a closer look.

"Sorry girls, but Mr. Oak hired me to protect you all and protect you I shall." said Shmidt.

"And your doing a great job but we've only got a short time before the boat returns." said Kagami.

"Hey you guys, I think I found some Pokemon eggs." said Tsukasa, kneeling near the nest she found.

"Uh, Tsukasa, Pokemon eggs aren't pink." said Professor Oak.

"Then, what are these?" Tsukasa asked. Suddenly, one of the eggs moved and Tsukasa saw it had a face. It faced her and before you knew it all the eggs turned and faced her, and they all had faces.

"EXEGGCUTE!!" the pink eggs shouted at Tsukasa. She quickly stood and screamed in fear, running back to her sister as all the Exeggcute hopped back into the forest. Kagami didn't see her sister coming and Tsukasa tackled her and the two of them fell to the ground.

Johan quickly aimed his gun only to see the two sisters on the ground.

"Tsukasa, what was that for?" Kagami asked as Miyuki helped the both of them up.

"Sorry sis, I got scared by some Exeggcute."

Oak looked to see what was going on and widened his eyes.

"Girls, do you realize what you're standing in!? A Pokemon nest!" Professor Oak said. The girls looked down to see the nest they were standing in.

"Finally, our first sign in days. Do you think the beasts are nearby?" Johan asked.

"Probably Mr. Shmidt, probably!" said Professor Oak.

"Guys, look over there!" Tsukasa said. The group looked to where she pointed and saw more Pokemon nests!

"Oh, wow!" Miyuki said.

"With that many nests, there could be families!" said Professor Oak.

"Families? If you ask me these creatures are more likely to tear your head off the very second they look at you." said Shmidt.

"But Johan, Pokemon can be territorial but they would never kill anyone. Take it from an expert." said Professor Oak. While this whole thing was going on, Konata watched them from the safety of the trees. Shmidt looked around and swore something was watching them.

"Perhaps we should move on." He said gripping his rifle.

"Good idea Johan. Let's keep moving West and if we don't find anything we'll head back to camp." said Professor Oak. The team moved on while Kagami looked around at her surroundings. She then saw her friends were moving on.

"Hey wait up!" she called out and began running towards them. Suddenly, a fruit fell from a tree and hit Kagami on the head.

"What the.." she said and saw the fruit on the ground. Suddenly, a Mankey leaped out and began eating the fruit.

"Oh my gosh! Hold still." Kagami whispered. She quickly opened her backpack and pulled out a sketchpad along with a pencil. She then began to sketch the Mankey.

"Wow, my first encounter with a wild Pokemon." Said Kagami in joy. Little did she know, Konata was watching her. Kagami then looked up only to see that the Mankey was on her head.

"Do, what do you think?" Kagami asked the Mankey. The Pokemon saw her sketch and smiled at it. It then ripped the page out and ran away laughing.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kagami said following the Pokemon. It then stopped a few feet and hugged it's picture.

"Alright, give me that!" Kagami demanded. The Mankey hugged the picture tight and stuck its tongue out at Kagami.

"OK, I'm going to count to three. One, two, oh look bananas!" Kagami said. The Mankey looked to where she pointed and Kagami quickly snatched her picture away.

"I can't believe you fell for that old trick." Kagami said. The Mankey's eyes swelled up with tears and the little thing began to cry.

"Oh come on. I'm not falling for those tears. I mean, what would your parents say?" Kagami said. Suddenly, a growling noise was heard. Kagami looked in a tree and saw several PrimeApes glaring at her.

"Uh, well what do you know? Looks like your parents are here already." Kagami said nervously as she backed up. She tripped on a stick and the PrimeApes leaped out of the tree and charged towards her.

The school girl quickly stood up and began running away from the angry Pokemon. Konata saw this and swung down just as Kagami made a leap of faith. Konata quickly grabbed Kagami and swung away from the PrimeApes. Kagami opened her eyes and saw she was gliding thru the trees.

"What the?" Kagami said. She then looked up and saw Konata holding her. Kagami screamed in terror and suddenly a PrimApe grabbed Kagami's leg! She kicked it in the face and the PrimeApe let her go, taking Kagami's shoe and sock. Kagami looked ahead and saw a tree coming towards the both of them.

"Oh my god, watch out for that…" Before she finished, Konata leaped to another vine, completely missing the tree. **(George of the jungle rules!!)**

Konata then leaped onto a tree and did some tree surfing with Kagami in her arms. The school girl widened her eyes and held on tight to Konata and the two finally came to a halt. They both rested on the huge branch of a tree and Konata let Kagami down on the branch.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." Kagami said. Konata then began to give Kagami a strange look.

"H-hi." Kagami said nervously. Konata then sniffed Kagami's hair.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't do that! Back off jungle girl!" Kagami said scooting away from Konata. The jungle girl then grabbed Kagami's bare foot and began wiggling her toes.

"Stop that! That tickles!" said Kagami. She giggled as Konata played with her toes and the jungle girl decided to take a peek under Kagami's skirt.

"Get off, get off!" Kagami kicked Konata right in the face.

"Serves you right, peeking up my skirt. Now please, stay away from me." said Kagami. Konata however didn't listen. She got close to her again and Kagami shoved her away.

"Please leave me alone! Jeez, what are you, an idiot!?" Kagami said. Konata decided to give in and went near the edge of the tree branch where she curled up and went to sleep. Kagami let her legs hang over the sides of the branch and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can't believe this, I'm lost in a jungle with a jungle girl. This sucks." said Kagami. Lightning then struck and it began to rain. Suddenly, a snake Pokemon known as Seviper poked its head down from the branches. And amazingly, it can talk!

"Well now, it's a human." said the Seviper, rearing its head towards Kagami.

"Ahh! Did you just talk?" Kagami asked the Seviper.

"Yessssss, amazing isn't it?" said the Seviper.

"Y-yah, now will you go away please?" Kagami asked. The Seviper then got an idea.

"I'm afraid not young lady. By chance are you feeling sleepy?" the Seviper asked. It looked straight at Kagami and colorful rings appeared in its eyes and Kagami's eyes widened at them. The colorful rings then appeared in Kagami's eyes and her mouth hung open as she followed the snake's head sway back and forth.

"Yessss, young girl, look deep into my eyes. Let your mind go and give in to my temptation." said the Seviper. Its tail went around where Kagami was sitting and began wrapping around her. Before too long, Kagami was completely wrapped up in the Seviper's coils.

"Well, looks like you won't be here tomorrow young girl." said the Seviper. It then opened its mouth and prepared to eat Kagami. Suddenly, the branch its body was resting on broke and the Seviper fell out of the tree, unwrapping Kagami in the process. Kagami was caught by Konata and was laid down on the branch again. **(That part was for me everyone. I just had to)**

Kagami then moaned and woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" Kagami asked holding her head.

"Snake, wrap you up and try to eat you." said Konata.

"Oh, so you can talk! And thanks again. By the way, I never got your name." said Kagami.

"Kona-ta."

"Konata? Pleased to meet you. I'm Kagami." Konata didn't understand though.

"Konata, pleased to meet you. I'm Kagami."

"No, it's just Kagami."

"No, it's just Kagami" Konata repeated.

"No, listen closely. Kagami, Konata." said Kagami trying to get her message across.

"K-Kagami." Konata said perfectly.

"There you go." The rain then cleared up and a gunshot was heard.

"Johan!" Kagami said. Konata looked out into the jungle.

"Johan!" said Konata in amazement.

"This is fascinating!" said Kagami. After all, she made an interesting discovery, a jungle girl. You don't see that every day.

"Uh, Konata. Can you take me to my camp?" Kagami asked. Konata nodded and Kagami wrapped her arms around Konata's tiny waist.

"Wait! Can't we walk!?" Kagami asked as Konata began swinging thru the jungle.

_(Please R&R)_


	7. Trashing the camp

_Chapter 7: Trashing the camp_

Back with Kimiko, she and the others were looking for Konata. A bunch of random Pokemon also went with them.

"Hey Konata, where are you?!" Kimiko called out.

"I don't know why we're bothering looking for her. Shuhan would be happy if he found out she's gone." said Gaara with his arms crossed.

"Gaara! Don't say that, Konata's a nice kid and you know it!" said Temari. Gaara just closed his eyes and thought to himself.

"Guys, we need to find her before Shuhan does." said Mizu. He then saw everyone looking at something with their eyes wide open.

"Hey, what are you all staring at?" he asked. Mizu looked ahead and saw the human's camp! But it was deserted. He looked around and saw the equipment the human's brought with them.

"AGGHH! Look at it all, the horror! The horror!" Mizu shouted in fear. He quickly hid inside his shell and began trembling.

"Mizu will you calm down? You're embarrassing us, these things aren't alive." Said Kankuro as the team went into the camp. They began looking around and Kimiko looked at a bunch of science stuff sitting on a table.

"What kind of stuff is this?" she asked. Tamura found a red thing placed next to the science stuff.

"What's this thing?" she asked. She sniffed it and the thing opened up. The thing then began speaking in a robotic voice.

"Persian: The evolved form of Meowth. This Pokemon's whiskers are very sensible to changes in air movement, making it easy to detect prey. Even though the Persian is elegant, they have been proven difficult to raise."

"Cool." said Tamura in amazement. Kankuro was sniffing around in a bag full of clothes and a pair of sky blue panties got caught on his nose. He sneezed them off and continued looking around some more.

"If you ask me you're all being childish. We shouldn't even be here." said Gaara.

"Oh come on Gaara, have some fun!" said Tamura. Kimiko looked around and saw a typewriter sitting on a crate. She pressed a key on it with her paw and the carriage on top moved, making Kimiko jump.

"Wow, hey you guys! Come here, look at this!" she said in excitement. She typed on the typewriter until the carriage slid back into place.

"Oooh." said the Pokemon. A Charmander then broke a dish nearby.

"Hey, do that again!" Kimiko said. She typed again until the ding was heard and the Charmander broke another dish. A ripping sound was heard and the Pokemon looked to see Tamura was clawing some pages out of a book. Gaara meanwhile sat to the side.

Kimiko was getting really excited now. She typed on the typewriter some more. "Ding, I love that part!" she said. The carriage on the typewriter slid again as the Charmander broke two more dishes. Kimiko then found a horn in a suitcase.

"What the heck?" she asked. She then threw it.

"Hey Kimiko, we should really…" said Mizu. Before he could finish, the horn Kimiko threw landed in his mouth and honked it.

"Alright Mizu! Now you've got it!" said Kimiko. Mizu liked the sound of the horn blowing. He put his hands on the trumpet and began playing it perfectly. Before you know it, all the Pokemon were doing something destructive to the camp.

"Come on Gaara, join the fun!" said Kankuro.

"Leave me out of it." He said. Kankuro then got an idea and gave Gaara a tin pot.

"Try this." He said. Gaara then hit the pot on the ground in a rhythmic beat and he let out a small grin.

"This is kind of fun." He thought.

"OK, stay with me guys! I feel something happening here!" Kimiko shouted. She then began singing.

Kimiko: **Shoo ba do, da bi da, do bi do, da bi da, da do dat**

Temari and Kankuro: _Shoo ba do, da bi da, do bi do, da bi da, da do dat_

Everyone: **_Doo wop, she doo!_**

During this Temari was balancing on a globe and rolled around on it while Kankuro was banging on some pots and pans like a drum set. Kimiko was slamming some cabinet drawers in a rhythmic beat and before you know it, everyone was partying! Even Gaara was having the time of his life.

Meanwhile with Professor Oak and the others, they were out looking for Kagami and heard the noise coming from the camp. They gasped and quickly ran back to their camp. Shuhan and the other Pokemon in the jungle heard the racket too.

Kimiko: **Oh yeah!**

Everyone: **_Shoo ba do, da bi da, do bi do, da bi da, da do dat_**

**_Shoo ba do, da bi da, do bi do, da bi da, da do dat_**

**_Shoo ba do, da bi da, do bi do, da bi da, da do dat_**

**_Doo wop, she doo! (x4)_**

**_WOO!_**

The music finally calmed down and the whole camp was a wreck! It looked like a tornado had struck it. Konata swung down into the camp with Kagami. Kagami saw the Pokemon.

"Wild Pokemon!" she said in wonder. Konata quickly ran to Kimiko and her siblings. Kimiko and the others were really happy to see her and Konata began talking to them in Pokemon language. Kagami watched and understood who took care of Konata.

"She's one of them." She said.

_(Please R&R)_


	8. Strangers like me

_Chapter 8: Strangers like me_

Kimiko and her siblings then saw Kagami and looked at her with their eyes widened. Kagami slowly held her hand out.

"Come on, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Kagami said, holding her hand out towards the wild Pokemon. Kimiko took a step forward but stopped suddenly. Konata gasped in shock as Kagami felt something breathing behind her.

She turned around and saw Shuhan glaring at her!

"Oh my…" she said. Shuhan roared and Kagami stumbled backwards in fear. She stared at Shuhan in fear and breathed heavily and quickly grabbed a soup ladle and held it out in front of her. Shuhan stared into it and fogged it up with his breath while Kagami trembled with her eyes closed. Shuhan sniffed her and quickly pulled away. He roared at Konata and the other Pokemon.

Hahaoya watched the whole thing and began to worry about poor Konata. Who knew what Shuhan would to Konata. The Pokemon ran into the jungle and before Konata followed, she looked back at Kagami. The two stared at each other for a few moments before voices were heard.

"Hey sis, where are you?" Tsukasa called out.

"Kagami!" Miyuki called.

"Kagami!" Professor Oak called. Konata gave Kagami a sad look and ran back into the jungle just as the other humans came in to the camp. Tsukasa ran to her sister and hugged her tight.

"Oh sis, I thought we lost you!" Tsukasa cried.

"Oh, thank goodness. What happened here!?" said Professor Oak.

"Kagami, where were you? We looked everywhere for you." said Miyuki.

"What happened to this place?" Johan asked, looking around at the messed up camp.

"Oh my god, you guys aren't going to believe what happened! I saw a Mankey and I just had to draw it!" said Kagami.

"OK, please go on." said Professor Oak.

"Then the Mankey started crying and this whole army of angry PrimeApes chased me thru the jungle. I was scared stiff but before I knew it, I was flying thru the trees! And guess what? They took my shoe and sock!" said Kagami.

"Oh, those shoes mom bought." said Tsukasa.

"And after that, I was hypnotized by a Seviper!"

"I don't recall Seviper being able to do that." said Professor Oak.

"And I was saved by a jungle girl in a loincloth."

"A jungle girl?" Johan asked.

"I've never seen her act like this Tsukasa." Miyuki whispered.

"Well, Kagami can make up cool stories but never about a girl in a loincloth." Tsukasa whispered back.

"Oh, and there were Pokemon!" said Kagami.

"Pokemon! Where were they!? Where!?" Johan asked in anticipation.

"She left with them." said Kagami.

"Who?" Tsukasa asked.

"Konata." said Kagami.

"Konata?" Tsukasa and Miyuki both asked.

"Konata?" Professor Oak and Johan both asked.

"The Pokemon girl." said Kagami. The others were beginning to worry about Kagami now.

Meanwhile, all the Pokemon gathered together and Shuhan was talking to them all.

"Everyone, stay away from the strangers, don't mingle with them or let them see you!" Shuhan told everyone.

"Shuhan, please they mean us no harm!" said Konata.

"Konata, I don't know that." said Shuhan.

"I do! I spent time with them!"

"Fine! Risk our safety! I'm not taking that chance!" Shuhan snapped at Konata. The jungle girl couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you so afraid of anyone different then you!?" Konata glared at Shuhan.

"Konata, please for once, listen to him!" Hahaoya said to her daughter.

"Why didn't you tell me there are creatures that look like me!?" Konata asked her mother. Hahaoya sighed as Konata climbed up a tree trunk in depression.

Back at the camp, the crew finished cleaning up the mess and Kagami was explaining to her friends and sister about Konata on a chalkboard. Kagami also decided not to wear her other shoe and sock and decided to go barefoot.

"OK, so she didn't walk upright. She was crouched on her knees like this, like a four legged Pokemon." Kagami continued to sketch Konata on the chalkboard.

"This is fascinating!" said Professor Oak.

"Oh, it was more than fascinating Professor! She walked just like this!" said Kagami who got down on all fours and began walking like a four legged Pokemon.

"That looks like fun!" said Professor Oak who began to crawl on all fours. Meanwhile with Johan, he was shining his skull mask while still wearing it and he saw the two in his mirror. He rolled his eyes at how childish they were acting.

"Hey Miyuki, do you think Kagami really saw a jungle girl?" Tsukasa asked.

"I'm not sure Tsukasa. I mean, it doesn't sound possible if you ask me." said Miyuki while polishing her glasses.

"Kagami, this is a huge discovery! A girl raised by Pokemon, a girl with no language or natural behavior!" said Professor Oak. Kagami then covered her cheeks as she blushed.

"And no respect for personal boundaries." She said.

"How so?" Oak asked.

"Well, she got this close to me professor." Kagami leaned in towards Oak's face like Konata did. Kagami then proceeded to finish her drawing of Konata, finishing with the eyes.

"And her eyes, they were green, like emerald. When she looked at me, it was like she never saw another human being before. Her eyes were so, cute and full of emotion. I've never seen eyes like hers." said Kagami. Her sister walked over with Miyuki and looked at her drawing. Tsukasa began to giggle.

"Do you want us to leave you and your drawing alone for a bit sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"Not funny Tsukasa. Anyway, we could learn something from Konata. We need to find her." said Kagami. Johan scoffed and had enough of this.

"Kagami, we're here to find wild Pokemon. Not listen to your childish fantasies." Johan said.

"She's not a fantasy! Konata is…" before Kagami could finish, Konata leaped down from the trees in front of Johan. "Real." Kagami smirked.

"Oh my gosh! It's her, it's Konata!" Professor Oak said, excited.

"Everyone clear!" Johan shouted. He pulled out his Kar98k and aimed it at Konata.

"No!" Kagami shouted. She ran to Johan and pushed the gun out of the way, making a shot fire.

"Johan!" Konata said.

"Um, have we met?" Johan asked confused. "How does she know my name?"

"She thinks it means the sound of a gunshot." Kagami giggled. Konata went up to Kagami and grinned. "Kagami!" she said.

"Y-yes. Hello, Konata." Kagami said nervously.

"Oh my god!" said Tsukasa.

"This is unbelievable!" said Miyuki.

"Look at her, walks like a Pokemon but looks like a girl! She could possibly be the missing link!" said Professor Oak. "Or our link to the Pokemon." Johan whispered to Oak.

"Well, that too."

"Where are the Pokemon?" Johan asked Konata, who began poking his head. Johan swatted Konata's wrist away. "PO-KE-MON!" Johan shouted.

"PO-KE-MON!" Koanta repeated.

"Um, I don't think shouting will help Mr. Shmidt." said Tsukasa.

"She's right Johan, Konata doesn't understand English." said Kagami.

"That's OK, I'll make her understand. If I can teach a Chatot to sing the 70's Spiderman theme, I can teach this savage a thing or two." Johan erased Kagami;s drawing off the chalkboard and drew a chibi Pokemon.

"Pokemon." said Johan. Konata took the chalk from his hands and began examining it. "Pokemon." Konata repeated.

"Well that was easy!" said Tsukasa.

"Pokemon, Pokemon." Konata began to scribble all over the chalk board.

"So much for that." said Professor Oak.

"No, no, no, no!" Johan took the chalk from Konata.

"No, no, no, no!" she repeated. Kagami got tired of this and whistled loudly. Johan and Konata calmed down and looked at her.

"Johan, let me and the others take it from here." said Kagami. Later inside a tent, Kagami and Professor Oak set up a cordless electric projector while Tsukasa and Miyuki set the screen up. Kagami turned the projector on and a realistic sketch of a Charizard appeared on the screen.

**Whatever you do, I'll do it too**

**Show me everything and tell me how**

**It all means something and yet nothing to me**

**I can see there's so much to learn**

**It's all so close and yet so far**

**I see myself as people see me**

**I just know there's something bigger out there!**

Konata gently walked towards the sketch of the Charizard and stroked it. Then a picture of Marilyn Monroe in her famous pose came up. Konata stood next to it and did the same pose making Kagami, her sis and best friend giggle. A picture of a jungle came up and then a picture of a man and woman dancing.

Konata smiled and grabbed Kagami;s hand and began dancing with her. Tsukasa giggled thru the whole thing as well as Miyuki while Professor Oak filmed the two with a hand held camera for research. Johan meanwhile watched with a bored look. The picture then switched to a satellite shot of space.

**I wanna know, can you show me**

**I wanna know about these strangers like me**

**Tell me more, please show me**

**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

Later that night, Professor Oak showed Konata the stars thru a telescope and explained to her the science of space. The next day, Tsukasa and Miyuki are teaching Konata to read by showing her mangas and showing her technology. They gave her a little hand held video game console with a screen on top and one on the bottom and after a few minutes, Konata was a pro at playing on it.

**Every gesture, every move that she makes**

**Makes me feel like never before**

**Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?**

Later that day, Konata was watching Kagami sittin gin her tent, drawing something. Kagami looked at Konata and winked at her making the jungle girl blush.

**These emotions I never knew**

**Of some other world far beyond this place**

**Beyond the trees, above the clouds**

**I see before me a new horizon**

Johan sat Konata down in front of a map of the island and a picture of a Pokemon. He tried to keep her focused but it wasn't working. Later at night, Konata was back with the Pokemon and she was the only one awake, thinking about Kagami. Later that morning, Konata went back to the camp but Hahaoya saw her. Kimiko tried to cheer her up.

**I wanna know, can you show me**

**I wanna know about these strangers like me**

**Tell me more, please show me**

**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

Johan again tried to convince Konata to take him to the Pokemon. He showed her a picture of a Blastoise but Konata leaped over him. Johan ripped the paper apart in anger. Konata then saw Kagami sketching a Chatot. She showed her sketch to Konata and it was halfway done but unfortunately, it flew away. Kagami became disappointed that she didn't get to finish and Konata then got an idea.

**Come with me now to see my world**

**Where there's beauty beyond your dreams**

**Can you feel the things I feel, right now, with you?**

**Take my hand, there's a world I need to know!**

Konata climbed up a vine with Kagami clinging to her tiny waist. The two of them then arrived in the canopy of the jungle and there was a flock of Chatots around them. The Pokemon flew into the air and some landed on Kagami, making her giggle.

Later that night, Konata decided to show Kagami how to vine swing. They started out on top of a tree and Kagami became really nervous, afraid that she was going to fall to the jungle floor. The two leaped off the tree and Kagami tightly gripped the vine. After a few seconds, she enjoyed it! The two clung to the same vine and then faced each other. Kagami began blushing as she and Konata looked into each others eyes.

"Now look everyone, we've wasted enough time! The boat could arrive any day now, so ask her straight out!" said Johan, convincing everyone to ask for Konata's help. The jungle girl was looking at a model of the solar system.

"Konata, will you please take us to the Pokemon families?" Kagami asked.

"I understand." said Konata.

"Excellent!" said Professor Oak.

"But I can't."

"Why not, Konata?" Tsukasa asked.

"Shuhan." The exploration team became really upset, worrying that they'll leave empty handed.

**I wanna know, can you show me**

**I wanna know about these strangers like me**

**Tell me more, please show me**

**Something's familiar about these strangers like me**

**I wanna know**

Konata later continued looking at the pictures in the projector, mesmerized by each picture. Kagami and the others were asleep. The final picture was a piece of fan art of two little witch girls. One of the girls had short blue hair and was wearing a blue Dokkan witchling outfit. She was on one knee, giving flowers to a girl in a yellow Dokkan witchling outfit and yellow hair in two ring shaped buns. The blue haired witch girl was giving flowers to the yellow haired witch girl. **(Can you guess who those two are?)**

Konata looked at Kagami and decided to do something romantic for her.

_(Please R&R)_


	9. Konata's true self

_Chapter 9: Konata's true self_

The very next day, Konata was swinging thru the jungle picking some flowers for Kagami. Her friends were watching her and Kimiko wasn't happy.

"Guys, I've never seen Konata so happy." said Mizu with a grin.

"Eh, I give her a week." said Kimiko. Konata swung back to the entrance of the camp and raised her eyebrow at something. People were walking around the camp, carrying things away towards a ship in the distance.

Konata went into the camp and began looking around in curiosity.

"No wait! I've waited years to show my students Pokemon families in the wild!" said Professor Oak trying to stop the sailors.

"And you expect me to be late for every port to Japan?" The ship's captain asked Kagami.

"Please captain, can't you give us just a little bit more time? Tell them the engine's died." said Kagami.

"I'm sorry Kagami, but I simply can't do it!" said the captain walking off. Johan then turned towards Kagami.

"This is all your fault! I should have followed my instincts and set traps for the beasts!" Johan shouted.

"Oh, like I'm not disappointed about the Pokemon? I swear Johan, sometimes your just impos…" Kagami picked up her suitcase and bumped into Kagami, ruining her flowers.

"Oh, Konata! There you are, I was worried you wouldn't make it in time. Our boat's arrived, to take us home to Japan. Um, we were all wondering, if you wanted to come with us." Kagami asked Konata.

"Go see Japan today, come home tomorrow." said Konata

"Oh, well see, that's the problem. See, we won't be coming back, ever." said Kagami.

"Never come back?" The jungle girl asked.

"I know how hard it may sound but, you belong with us, with people." said Kagami. Konata grabbed her hand.

"Kagami stay with me."

"Stay here? But I can't. I've got, Tsukasa, Miyuki, my family back home and…"

"Please, stay."

"But I can't!" Kagami ran off with tears in her eyes.

"Hey sis, wait!" Tsukasa called, following her.

"Kagami, leaving." said Konata in sadness.

"Pssh, women. Let me tell you something kid, even if you grew up among normal people, you'd still be lost. Find your way to a girl's heart is sometimes impossible." said Johan, placing a cigarette in a fancy looking cigarette holder and lighting the smoke up.

"If only the poor girl got to see some Pokemon families, it would probably cheer her up. Oh well, I better get her things to the ship." said Johan, picking up Kagami's suitcase. Konata stopped him. She thought to herself for a bit, willing to risk her family's safety but have the girl she loves stay.

"I'll take you to them." said Konata.

"Excellent! Professor!" Johan called.

"What is it Johan?"

"Get the girls together, there's been a change in plans." Back in the jungle, Konata found her friends and began to tell them an idea she had.

"Everyone, I need you to get Shuhan out of the way for a bit."

"What!?" Kimiko asked in shock.

"I don't know Konata, that sounds dangerous." Temari said in worry.

"Please guys, I'm asking you as a friend." said Konata. The jungle girl began making a cute pleading anime face.

"Oh come on, that's not fair Konata. You know I can't resist that. Oh, alright. But don't make me do anything stupid." said Kimiko. The Vulpix then leaped out of the bushes wearing Kagami's bow and school sefuku. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!"

"Well, actually I think that looks rather nice on you." said Temari dressed as Miyuki. Kankuro was dressed up as Tsukasa and Mizu made himself a Professor Oak hand puppet.

"Man, I feel ridiculous." said Kankuro.

"Yeah, if only Gaara came with us to feel ridiculous with you." said Kimiko. Suddenly a roar came from the jungle, it was Shuhan. The friends screamed and ran away with Shuhan chasing them.

Back with the Pokemon families, Hahaoya was waiting patiently for Konata and smiled when she saw her. Suddenly, the others came up behind her.

Konata's friends looked and saw the Kangaskhan.

"Guys, look!" said Tsukasa in giddiness.

"Wow, it's a Kangaskhan!" Miyuki said.

"She's my mother." said Konata.

"This, is you rmother?" Professor Oak asked. Konata walked towards her mom and gently took her hand. Suddenly, small baby Pokemon began coming out to look at the humans.

"Here girls, give them some Pokemon food." said Professor Oak, taking out some brown colored treats and giving them to the three girls.

A Bulbasaur came up to Tsukasa and began sniffing her leg. Tsukasa held out a Pokemon treat to the Bulbasaur and the creature ate it gently making Tsukasa giggle.

A bunch of Pichu's came out and walked up to Miyuki. She kneeled down and held her hands out. The Pichu's sniffed the Pokemon food in her hands and began to eat it.

"Well, they sure are cute." said Miyuki.

"Oh Johan, this is a dream come true!" said Professor Oak.

"Yes professor, it sure is." Johan said evilly while marking their location on a map. Suddenly, a Mankey grabbed his Kar98k and began examining it.

"H-hey, give me that thing back! That thing is not a toy!" said Johan trying to get his rifle back.

"Speak Pokemon?" Konata asked her. Kagami nodded.

Konata made a Pokemon sound and Kagami repeated, successfully. The baby Pokemon cheered for her.

"What did I say?" Kagami asked. The jungle girl took her hand again.

"That Kagami stay with Konata."

"Stay? But I thought I told you, oh jeez." Kagami said. Suddenly, screaming was heard in the jungle and Kimiko and her friends flew thru the bushes.

"Are those our uniforms!?" Tsukasa asked.

"Oh no." Konata said. Shuhan then came out of the bushes and glared when he saw the humans, making his eyes turn red. Johan managed to get his Kar98k back and he quickly aimed it at Shuhan. The Pokemon charged at him and pinned him down. Konata quickly tackled Shuhan.

"Go! Go now!" Konata shouted. Her friends quickly ran off back to their camp and Konata finally got off of Shuhan. He glared at her while Hahaoya looked down in sadness while Konata's Pokemon friends looked at her in worry.

"Shuhan, I'm sorry."

"I asked you to protect our family, and you betrayed us all!" Konata's eyes widened at what he said and she ran off into the jungle with tears in her eyes. Later that night, Konata sat underneath a tree looking at the camp. Her mother came up behind her.

"Mom, I'm so confused." said Konata.

"Come with me. I want to show you something you should have seen a long time ago." said Hahaoya. She led Konata back to the tree house and the two went inside. Hahaoya showed Konata a picture of a blue haired man, woman, and baby.

"Is this me?" Konata asked. Hahaoya nodded.

"I found you here when you were still a baby, all alone. Konata, I only want you to do what makes you happy. Just know that you'll always be in my heart." said Hahaoya. She walked out of the tree house and a few seconds later, Konata came out too, wearing a school Sefuku like Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki.

"Goodbye mom." She said and walked off.

"Goodbye Konata."

_(Please R&R)_


	10. The rescue

_Chapter 10: The rescue_

The next day, Konata arrived at the beach to leave for Japan.

"Hey Kona-chan, nice clothes." Tsukasa said.

"Where's Johan?" Konata asked.

"Oh, he went ahead to tell the sailors were coming. Konata, I think you're gonna love Japan!" said Professor Oak. The rowboat to take them to the ship cast off just as Kimiko and the others arrived.

"Oh man, were too late!" said Mizu.

"We didn't even get to say goodbye." Temari said in sadness. "Yeah, well good riddance." said Gaara.

"Gaara! How could you say that?" Kankuro asked in rage.

"No, you know what, I agree with him! We don't need Konata anymore! Go on, get out of here, who needs ya you blue haired brat!? Go and rot for all I care!" Kimiko shouted in rage.

Back with the humans, they were telling Konata how much people are going to love her story.

"Konata, when we reach Japan and everyone hears your story, famous people will want to meet you." said Kagami.

"Yes, famous writers like J.K. Rowling and Dacre Stoker!" said Miyuki. **(Dacre Stoker is Bram Stoker's great, great nephew. And if you remember, Bram Stoker wrote Dracula!)**

"And I'll be with Kagami." said Konata. Kagami blushed at that comment. The others began climbing onto the ship and before Konata got on, she looked back at the island one last time. When she got on, a bunch of men charged towards her!

Konata quickly jumped away from them and saw her friends and captain tied up. A bunch of good sailors were tied up too!

"Kagami!" Konat shouted. She was quickly tackled by some bad sailors and pinned to the wall. Johan then came out with his rifle and he changed his outfit. Johan was now wearing a black SS officer uniform. You know, the kind Nazi officers wore in WW2.

He even had a Nazi Swastika armband on his left arm.

"Johan, help me!" Konata said.

"Have we met?" he asked. Konata finally realized he was on the wrong side!

"Why you, you," said Konata. Before she finished, Johan punched her in the stomach.

"Sorry for the rude welcome Konata, but we wouldn't want any interference when we put your furry friends in their cages." said Johan.

"Why?" Konata asked.

"Why? For all the Euro I can get out of it! And I have you to thank, jungle girl. And please, call me Red Skull." said Johan. **(A Euro is German money in case you didn't know)**

"Lock her up with the others. Heil Hitler!" Red Skull shouted, holding his hand in the sky. Konata then let out a scream of rage!

"AGGGGHHHH!" Luckily, her friends back in the jungle heard her scream.

"Did you guys hear that? That sounded like Konata! It sounded like, she was in trouble." said Mizu.

"Yeah well why doesn't she get her new friends to help her? I don't care." said Kimiko. Mizu finally had enough.

"Alright, I've had it with you! Konata needs our help, and we're gonna give it to her! Now pipe down! Temari, you, Kankuro and Gaara go warn the others! Me and Kimiko have a boat to catch." said Mizu.

Mizu charged thru the trees with Kimiko hanging onto his back, screaming. They finally came to a cliff and Mizu dove in.

When the finally came to the surface, Kimiko was gasping for air.

"Oh man, why'd you go and do that!?" Kimiko asked in anger.

"No time for that now, missy! We've got a jungle girl to save!" said Mizu. He went down again just as Red Skull came along with a bunch of men on a boat, heading back towards the island. Mizu and Kimiko then swam for the ship.

Inside a holding cell, Konata was banging on the walls, looking for a way out.

"Konata, please, it's no use." said Kagami. Konata looked at her and finally calmed down.

"Jo- Red Skull." said Konata.

"Yes, Red Skull. He betrayed us all." said Kagami.

"I can't believe this." said Tsukasa.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." said Miyuki, trying to cheer Tsukasa up.

"This whole thing is my fault. Shuhan was right, I am dangerous to the jungle." said Konata.

"Oh, those beautiful Pokemon, shivering in cages. And why would Red Skull still support Hitler? It's the 21st century. What is this world coming too!?" Professor Oak asked, hitting the wall. Suddenly, screaming on board was heard.

The reason, Mizu and Kimiko managed to get on the ship and fought off the bad guys who were on guard. Mizu then broke the door open to the holding cell.

"Mizu!" Konata shouted. Everyone who was captured ran outside and Kimiko hugged Konata tight.

"I thought I would never see you again!" said Kimiko, holding tears back.

"Sometimes you embarrass me." said Mizu. Konata leaped off the ship into the water. She's got a family to save.

Later, night finally arrived and thunder crashed in the sky. Shuhan was watching the Pokemon families get ready to sleep. He saw his wife had a sad look and Shuhan knew why. It was because of Konata leaving.

"Oh, Shuhan! Glad we found you!" said Kankuro.

Suddenly, a flare shot up above the trees, frigntning the Pokémon. Red Skull's men charged out. Shuhan roared and began to fight them off but one of them fired a net gun and pinned him down.

Meanwhile, Pokemon babies were being picked up and put in burlap sacks while their parents were being put in cages. Konata meanwhile was swinging thru the jungle. Other Pokemon saw her and knew something wasn't right.

As Konata was swinging, her Sefuku was coming off and underneath was her blue two piece loin cloth. Back with the Pokemon families, Shuhan broke out of the net and tried to fight again but another thug lashed out a whip and the whip wrapped around Shuhan's neck. He was pulled down and another net was put on him.

Red Skull walked towards the Kangaskhan, putting a magazine in his Kar98k.

"Well, well, well. It's my old friend. I think this one would be better off stuffed." said Red Skull, aiming his rifle at Shuhan. He was about to shoot him but a familiar yell was heard. Konata came out into the open and so did Mizu with the others.

"Charge!" Professor Oak shouted. The battle has begun! Mizu used his water cannon, blasting some goons and Miyuki, Tsukasa and Kagami tied them up once they were down.

Konata knocked another thug away and freed Shuhan.

"You came back!" he said.

"No, I came home." said Konata. Another goon charged towards the two but Shuhan punched him away. Konata then freed Kimikko's siblings.

"Uh, thanks." said Gaara, making Konata smile. Temari scratched a goon on his face with her claws and Kankuro burned the enemies butts with his fire breath.

Meanwhile, Kagami, her sis and Miyuki were surrounded by goons, until some familiar faces arrived. It was the Mankey Kagami met earlier. The Mankey pointed towards the goons and its PrimApe family charged towards the goons, making them scream and run off.

"You, get what Pokemon you can back to the ship. I've got some hunting to do!" said Red Skull to some of his men. The men picked up a cage where Hahaoya was in and began taking it to the ship.

Kagami saw this and quickly climbed up a tree. She grabbed a vine and swung towards Hahaoya's cage and kicked one of the guys in the face. The other goon pointed a pistol in Kagami's face. Suddenly, a branch smacked the guy over the head, knocking him out.

It was Tsukasa who did it! "Wow, nice one sis!" said Kagami. She quickly found a crowbar from one of the goons on the ground and used it to free Hahaoya. Konata came over to them and hugged her mom tight.

Suddenly, a gun shot was heard and the bullet scratched Konata's arm. It was Red Skull! Shuhan roared in anger and charged towards Red Skull, who aimed his Kar98k at Shuhan and shot him in the chest.

The Pokemon fell to the ground in pain and Konata had no choice but to climb up a tall tree.

"Oh, hiding are we!?" Red Skull said. Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki ran towards Red Skull and grabbed his gun but were thrown to the side and knocked out.

"I could use a challenge and after I get rid of you, rounding up your little Pokemon family, will be all too easy!" Red Skull shouted, following Konata.

He held his rifle close to him, looking around fro Konata once they reached the top. Suddenly, she jumped down and punched him in the stomach. Red Skull quickly recovered and tried to strangle Konata but she kicked him between the legs, making him drop his rifle.

Before Red Skull could get it back, Konata picked it up and aimed it at him.

"Go ahead, shoot me. Be an adult, little girl." Red Skull said in a cocky voice. A loud bang was heard that sounded like the rifle firing.

Red Skull thought Konata killed him but it was just a call she made. "I will never be an adult like you!!" she shouted and tried to hit Red Skull with his rifle. He ducked but Konata instead hit the gun against the tree and broke it too pieces.

Red Skull saw this and glared at Konata. He pulled out a Nazi RLB knife and tried to slash Konata. She quickly wrapped a vine around his wrist and then one around his ankle. Konata then made a whole bunch of vines come down and tangle up Red Skull. Konata quickly hid in the vines.

Now Red Skull was angry! He used his RLB knife to cut thru the vines and didn't notice one wrapped around his neck!

"Red Skull, don't!" Konata said but he didn't listen. The villain then accidently cut the vine he was holding onto and fell down. Konata tried to grab him but it was too late and she quickly followed him, trying to save him. Red Skull screamed as he fell and tried to get the vine around his neck off and just before he hit the ground, the vine tightened.

Konata landed on the ground as it started to rain. She looked up and saw Red Skull's body, feeling horrible about what happened. She didn't want it to end this way. Kagami walked over to Konata and place her hand on Konata's shoulder. Tsukasa and Miyuki followed along with Professor Oak. The professor looked and saw Red Skull's body. "Girls, don't look." He said, leading them away from the scene.

Konata quickly ran to Shuhan as the Pokemon families gathered around him.

"Shuhan!" She said.

"K-Konata." He said with heavy breathing.

"I, I'm sorry Shuhan." said Konata holding tears back.

"No, I'm sorry. I treated you like a stranger, but you're not a stranger, you're my daughter." Shuhan said. Tears formed in Konata's eyes.

"I, I want you to take care of everyone. Promise me." said Shuhan.

"I promise, dad." Konata said. Shuhan then shut his eyes and stopped breathing. Konata stood up and looked at her friends and family with sadness. They were all so sad that Shuhan died the way he did.

_(Please R&R)_


	11. A happy ending

_Chapter 11: A happy ending_

When day finally arrived, everyone was at the beach. Konata changed her mind and decided to stay with the Pokemon.

"Don't worry Professor Oak. I'll be sure to tell the authorities about Red Skull's actions and have all his men prosecuted." said the ship captain.

"Thank you captain. Kagami, Tsukasa, Miyuki, come on. It's time to go." said Professor Oak.

"Oh, were gonna miss you Kona-chan." said Tsukasa.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Konata." said Miyuki.

"Oh, Japan will seem so small compared to all of this." said Kagami.

"I'll miss you Kagami." said Konata.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Girls, come on! It's time to ship off!" the captain shouted.

"OK, we'll be right there! Well, I guess this is goodbye." said Kagami. She started crying and ran to the boat with her sis and friend following her.

Once they were out at sea, Kagami watched the island get further and further away.

"Uh, sis, I have a weird feeling that you should stay." said Tsukasa.

"What? But my place is in Japan. With you and Miyuki," said Kagami.

"I agree with her Kagami. If you love someone, you should stay with them. And as we all know, you love Konata." said Miyuki. Kagami thought about it for a bit and suddenly one of the bows in her hair flew out and landed back on the beach.

Konata picked it up and clutched it in her hand. Back with Kagami, she finally made up her mind and jumped in the water. She swam back to the peach and when she got out, she hugged Konata so tightly that the two fell down.

Konata giggled and stopped instantly when Kagami kissed Konata on the lips. The jungle girl widened her eyes and Kagami quickly broke it off.

"Um, sorry." Kagami giggled. Konata then handed Kagami her ribbon back.

"Thanks for getting my ribbon and everything." said Kagami, tying the ribbon in her hair again. She and Konata stared at each other and their faces drew closer and closer.

Konata stood up on her toes and she and Kagami kissed again passionately. Suddenly, Tsukasa and Miyuki came out of the water making the two new lovers break off.

"Sis, Miyuki, what are you two doing here?" Kagami asked.

"Well why not? We're a family, and family always sticks together!" said Tsukasa.

The four girls looked at the jungle and saw Konata's Pokemon friends and family there.

Back with Professor Oak, "What am I doing? I can't go back to Japan! Koanta's happy here, and if I reveal her, people like Red Skull could show up!" he said. He then pulled the tape of Konata out and threw it into the ocean.

"Captain, tell them you never found us. After all, people get lost in the jungle all the time. See ya!" said Professor Oak, who proceeded to jump in the ocean and head back to the island.

Hahaoya walked towards Konata and her friends. Kagami held her hand out and the Pokemon took it. Kagami cleared her throat and said "Kagami stay with Konata." in Pokemon language. The Pokemon cheered as Professor Oak came out of the water.

"Did I miss something?" he asked.

"I guess this shows you that even if you are from two worlds, you'll always have one family." said Miyuki. Konata took Kagami's hand as Phil Collins sang in the background again.

**Put your faith is what you most believe in**

**Two worlds, one family**

**Trust your heart, let fate decide**

Later that day, Konata was tree surfing and Kagami swung out on a vine! Kagami was now wearing a light purple two piece loin cloth. Kagami let her vine go and landed in Konata's arms. Professor Oak was also wearing a loin cloth and was swinging thru the trees.

He was followed by Tsukasa and Miyuki. Tsukasa was also wearing a light purple two piece loin cloth like her sister while Miyuki was wearing a pink one.

**To guide these lives, to guide these lives we see**

Chorus: _Put your faith in what you most believe in_

The two jungle girl lovers passed by Kimiko and her siblings. They waved to them while Gaara gave Konata the thumbs up. Then the two passed by Hahaoya. Kagami quickly gave a wild flower to her and then Mizu fired his water cannon's in the air in excitement.

**_Two worlds, one family!_**

Konata and Kagami landed on the top of a waterfall and Konata placed Kagami next to her. Konata then let out a Tarzan yell, beating her chest while the camera pans away. She's now rules as the queen of the jungle.

_Credits song: Baltimora-Tarzan boy_

_(Please R&R)_


End file.
